


Fancy meeting you here

by Unicorn_farm (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Unicorn_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor get it on in a broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy meeting you here

**Author's Note:**

> Try to write your actual fanwork? 500 words. Try to write sheer, shameless porn? 1,500 words. Thanks, brain.

Evelyn Trevelyan hurried down the hall, cursing under her breath. Josephine had decided to plan a dinner in welcome of some important noble, and for some reason felt a need to ask for Evelyn’s opinion on everything from the main course to the colour of the napkins.

Why Josephine bothered, Evelyn could not figure out. Everything Evelyn picked was ignored anyway, with a polite, “Thank you for your input, Inquisitor.” But now Josie wanted Evelyn’s opinion on what kind of cheese they should serve on the cheese tray. Evelyn doesn’t even _like_ cheese.

Turning the corner, she spotted a door she’d never tried opening. She had no idea where it led, but desperate times and all that. “Inquisitor?” She heard Josephine call from the hall behind her. Wrenching open the door, Evelyn barrelled inside and tugged it closed behind her… finding herself in the dark. She gasped she moved slightly further inside and found herself pressed against a hard, male body.

“Shh, it’s me,” the voice rumbled quietly in her ear. Evelyn relaxed slightly as she recognized Cullen’s voice, but tensed again as she heard Josephine paused outside the door.

“No, of course the Inquisitor won’t be in there. That’s a broom closet. Now where did she go?” They listened as Josephine’s footsteps faded down the hall.

Cullen released her arm and Evelyn stepped away as far as was possible in the cramped room she now knew was a broom closet, which wasn’t very far. She could still feel Cullen’s body heat radiating from him. He hadn’t been wearing his armour, and the room smelled strongly of soap.

“So why is the Commander of the Inquisition’s armies hiding in a broom closet?” Evelyn asked.

“Why is the Inquisitor hiding in a broom closet?” Cullen countered, laughter in his voice.

“Josephine. She wants my opinion on cheese.”

“Leliana. She wants my reports in triplicate.”

“How long do you think it will be before they give up?”

“Knowing them? A while. They are… committed.”

Evelyn nodded before realizing he couldn’t see, and said, “That is very true. So now we wait.”

“Now we wait,” Cullen agreed.

Evelyn leaned against the door and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the Commander’s soap. He used something earthy and masculine, reminiscent of a walk in the woods.

“Were you… um, were you in the baths?” Evelyn asked, embarrassed but curious.

“Uh, yes. I was training, and… well, I learned that Leliana was waiting for me outside and so I snuck out the back way, but she must have been expecting that. I heard her coming and ducked into the first door I saw. And here we are.”

“Here we are,” Evelyn echoed.

Here they were, she thought, nothing but a breath between them and her persistent attraction to the man. She was never really sure how he felt about her; sometimes it felt like he was flirting back, but other times he would barely look at her. But Maker damn him, he smelled good.

A piece of hair fell from in front of her face, tickling her nose. As she raised her hand to brush it away, the back of her fingers accidentally brushed against the front of Cullen’s pants. She could feel him half-hard against the back of her hand. She froze in mortification as he inhaled a sharp breath as she brushed against him. One breath, two breath, before she unfroze and snatched her hand away, feeling him stir against her.

“Oh, Maker, I am. I am so sorry, I didn’t mean – “ she began babbling before her voice was stopped by Cullen’s lips pressed against hers.

His lips moved softly against hers, questioning, and she knew if she pulled away he would stop and never speak of it again. In response, she pulled him towards her and leaned against the door, her lips softening beneath his. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the dampness of his shirt clinging to the hard muscles beneath.

His kiss grew more demanding, pressing harder, and she opened to him, tongues sliding together. He was fully hard now, his hips moving in little thrusts against her. He ran a hand down from her waist to her thigh, lifting it so it hooked around his waist, angling it so his hardness pressed against the apex of her thighs. The other rose to cup her breast, massaging it gently as his thumb brushed back and forth against her nipple.

She gasped as his movement pressed him against the sweet spot between her legs, pleasant tingles radiating through her nerves. They moved together in slow little thrusts, mouths pressed together but not moving, breath mingling, both intent on the sensations between their legs.

Evelyn dropped her head back with a moan when Cullen gave a sharper, harder thrust, feeling the dampness between her legs growing. She was breathing in short little gasps now. “Please,” she whispered.

Growling in reply, Cullen dropped his hand from her thigh, moving to the laces of her pants. He dropped to his knees with an audible thump. Evelyn felt him pressing kisses across her tunic as his hands made short work of her laces, tugging them open and pulling her pants down to her ankles, lifting one leg from her pants and lifting it over his shoulder as he knelt before her.

Evelyn took a deep, shuddering breath, her entire body thrumming in anticipation. Cullen pressed a kiss against the inside of the thigh draped over his shoulder, lazily moving upwards to where she wanted him most. She carded her hands through his damp curls, lightly urging him upwards. She felt him smile against her sweat-dampened skin.

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as she felt his fingers comb through the coarse curls, spreading her folds. “Maker, you’re so wet,” Cullen murmured before pressing his tongue against her.

Evelyn groaned and curled her body over his head, her hips thrusting back away from his questing mouth. It was both too much and not enough. Cullen gentled his tongue and moved away from the sensitive nub, licking with long, slow laps of his tongue over her folds, circling around but never quite touching her aching pearl. She moaned with every movement of his mouth against her, unable to hold back the noises escaping her.

She moved back to lean against the door, using it as leverage to thrust herself into Cullen’s mouth, trying to keep enough presence of mind not to pull his hair as the tension rose, every motion winding in the base of her stomach. She gasped as she felt a finger thrust into her, curling forward to press against the inside wall and circle against it in time with the strokes of his tongue.

“Please please please Cullen oh Maker please,” she begged mindlessly, so close now. At that, he moved to concentrate on the nub, circling it with long, hard strokes.

Evelyn bit her lip as she came, her toes curling as the tremors ripped through her body, her body spasming as the pleasure ripped through her. Her knee wobbled and collapsed, nothing holding her standing any except for Cullen’s face and shoulder. He softened his tongue, coaxing her through it until she pushed his head away.

He shifted his grip, supporting her as he stood and kissed her, his face damp with her essence. It was sloppy and desperate, his need vibrating through him.

“Can I…” he asked, his voice shaking, the grip of his hands on Evelyn’s hips just short of painful.

In answer, Evelyn moved her hands to the laces of Cullen’s trousers, fumbling slightly before pushing the hem down and releasing his erection. Maker, he was so hard, smooth velvet skin over steel, and she could feel the dampness of his pre-cum dripping on the head. He made a small broken sound as she stroked him, wrapping her legs around his hips and guiding him into her with one long, slick thrust.

Cullen pressed his face into Evelyn’s neck, his panting breath washing over her skin as he moved in slow, deliberate thrusts, both of them moaning in unison each time he entered to the hilt. Evelyn could feel the tension in his back as he concentrated on moving slowly. “Faster,” she whispered in his ears, lightly grazing her teeth along the lobe of his ear.

She felt his control snap along with his hips as they pressed her hard into the door, his thrusts quickening as he neared his own release. Evelyn adjusted the angle of her hips so each stroke inside ground her against his body, her sensitivity from her previous orgasm quickly bringing on another.

Evelyn pressed her lips to the side of his face as she came, the ripples of her orgasm sending Cullen over into his own release. He quickly pulled out, sending his hot seed over Evelyn’s thighs, his groans muffled in Evelyn’s neck as he came.

They slid down the door slowly as Cullen’s knees gave way, both panting as they caught their breath.

“Well,” Evelyn said. “That was. Wow.”

Cullen chuckled against her neck. “We should hide in broom closets more often.”


End file.
